


You Cut Through All The Noise

by quetzalaten



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Surgery, Pre-Canon, Trans Billy (Nicholas Flamel), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, lots of headcanons, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/pseuds/quetzalaten
Summary: Billy just got top surgery, Black Hawk is a supportive partner. Basically just a bunch of cute domestic trans fluff. Set somewhere in the '90s.
Relationships: Black Hawk/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You Cut Through All The Noise

**Author's Note:**

> (alternative title: "Heckin' Trans")

“So, what do you think?”

Billy stood facing Black Hawk, showing off his bare chest. The two thin incisions left behind by his surgery were dark against his pale skin.

“Look at you!” Black Hawk said, grinning happily. He gently hugged his partner, “How do you feel about it?”

“So damn good,” Billy said, pressing his face against Black Hawk’s shirt. “I’m glad,” the other man said, “You deserve this, Billy.”

The outlaw smiled, “After all this time, it feels weird to... you know... not have anything there.”

Black Hawk raised an eyebrow, “It’s like a weight off your chest, you mean?”

“No, that’s a terrible joke, not funny at all,” Billy said, laughing. “Sorry,” the other immortal chuckled, “I’ve been waiting to make it all day.”

Billy took a few steps away from Black Hawk, glancing down at himself.

“Do you really like how I look?” Billy asked, biting his lip as he waited for his partner’s response. Black Hawk took Billy’s hand in his own, “Of course I do.”

The outlaw looked away, “I-I just worry sometimes.”

“Billy, I’ve known you for over a hundred years. We’ve been dating for almost five decades. I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Black Hawk said, gently squeezing the other man’s hand.

“I wouldn’t have been able to get this done without you,” Billy murmured, standing on his toes to kiss his partner. The Othâkîwa immortal had pulled some strings to get qualified surgeons for him, using his influence as a physician to make sure that Billy was treated properly. Black Hawk smiled, “I just wanted you to be happy, and to feel comfortable with yourself.”

“Thank you for supporting me,” Billy said, holding Black Hawk’s hands tightly, “No one has ever really done that before.” The other immortal’s expression was soft, “I will always support you, Billy.”

“These are the perks of dating a doctor, huh?” the outlaw grinned. Black Hawk laughed, “You are my best friend, I would have helped you even if we weren’t dating.”

Billy hugged him again. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror yet?” Black Hawk asked, tilting Billy’s chin up to plant a quick kiss on the outlaw’s lips. Billy chuckled, “I’m a little scared to, if I’m being completely honest.”

“Oh, come on! Billy the Kid isn’t scared of anything,” Black Hawk grinned, nudging his partner gently. Billy rolled his eyes, “You are an asshole.”

“Then why do you love me so much?” the other immortal murmured, pulling the outlaw closer to him. Billy laughed, pretending to push him away, “Because you are the only person who can put up with me.” Black Hawk kissed him again, “You _are_ pretty difficult to deal with.”

“Hey! You aren’t supposed to agree with me!” Billy said, letting the Othâkîwa immortal snuggle up to him. Black Hawk wrapped his arms around his partner. “You should look in the mirror,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Billy’s.

“Fine, if it’ll make you leave me alone,” the outlaw teased, kissing Black Hawk on the lips.

Billy walked into the bedroom, but slowed as he approached the mirror. “I’ve been avoiding this,” he said, turning back to the other man, “My whole life, I’ve tried not to look at... at my chest.”

Black Hawk gave him an encouraging smile, “I’m here for you, if you need me.”

The outlaw swallowed nervously, “I’m just not sure what it will feel like not to hide anymore.” The Othâkîwa immortal raised an eyebrow, “You are stalling, love.” Billy pursed his lips, “Yeah, I know.”

He slowly made his way across the room, forcing himself to look up at the mirror. He drew a quick breath, then put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from sobbing.

“I never thought-” Billy’s voice was choked with emotion, “I never thought that I would look like this.” He stared at himself in the mirror, “Look at me!” Black Hawk gently put his hand on the outlaw’s shoulder, “You look amazing.”

“My god...” Billy felt tears welling in his eyes, “I don’t believe this, it doesn’t feel real.”

“Are you happy?” Black Hawk murmured, smiling at his partner. “Yes,” Billy whispered, “So fucking happy.” The Othâkîwa immortal laughed, “I’m glad.”

“Thank you for being here with me,” the outlaw said, as tears began sliding down his cheeks. Burying his face in Black Hawk’s chest, Billy started quietly crying.

“Are you okay?” the other man asked, stroking Billy’s dusty blond curls. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” the outlaw said, breaking away from the embrace. He quickly walked back into the living room, as Black Hawk trailed close behind him.

“Do you need anything?” the Othâkîwa immortal questioned, as Billy paced back and forth. “N-no, I don’t,” the other man stammered, sticking his hands in the pockets of his pants.

“Billy, is something wrong?” Black Hawk said, sitting down on the couch.

“No, dammit!” Billy snarled, the scent of cayenne briefly flaring as the immortal’s temper surged. Black Hawk looked concerned, but went silent.

Billy’s eyes widened, “Oh. Oh no, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak. I’m so sorry.” He walked over to his partner, taking the other man’s hands in his own.

“It’s okay,” Black Hawk said quietly, “You are tired, and you are emotional. I cannot blame you for that.”

“That doesn’t excuse anything,” Billy said, gently running his fingers through Black Hawk’s hair, “I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you.” He kissed the top of his partner’s head.

The Othâkîwa immortal looked up at the outlaw, “What’s bothering you?”

Billy sighed, “I don’t know.” Black Hawk caressed the other man’s face, “You’ve been through a lot, my love, and you’ve never been good at hiding your feelings. I think you are just overwhelmed.” The outlaw gazed at Black Hawk, tears stinging his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be cryin’ over something like this,” Billy sobbed, sitting down on the couch beside his partner, “It’s j-just a lot to take in.”

“You’ve waited over a century for this, I think you are allowed to be happy about it. And still having emotions is a good thing,” Black Hawk said softly, wrapping his arm around the outlaw’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I know,” Billy said, snuggling close to the other man.

“If you do end up needing anything, let me know,” Black Hawk murmured, kissing the outlaw gently on the lips. Billy deepened the kiss, pushing his partner into the pillows that were piled on the couch.

“Be careful, Billy!” Black Hawk chuckled, as the other immortal curled up on top of him. Billy smiled, “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Black Hawk shook his head in defeat, “You are impossible.”

“I know,” Billy grinned, “But at least I’m cute.” His partner’s laugh rang like a clear note in the air. “What’s so funny?” Billy asked, sitting up. Black Hawk looked at him, “I love you so much.”

“You are trying to change the subject!” the outlaw gasped, as the other man pulled him into another kiss.

“You are so handsome,” Black Hawk murmured, nuzzling Billy’s neck. “Aw, you’re just sayin’ that,” the immortal giggled. His partner snuggled up to him, “How did I get lucky enough to be with the most beautiful man in the world?”

Billy smiled, “But you aren’t.”

“What do you mean?”

The outlaw kissed Black Hawk slowly, his aura leaving a sweet taste in Billy’s mouth.

“ _You_ are the most beautiful man in the world, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak,” Billy said quietly.

The two immortals held each other in silence.

A gust of wind made a tree branch hit against the window with a loud bang, causing both men to jump. Billy could hear Black Hawk’s heartbeat accelerate, his breathing shallow and quick.

“Hey, look at me,” Billy said, putting a hand on his partner’s face. Black Hawk’s eyes focused on him. “You are safe,” Billy said, his voice calm and steady, “You are safe, and I am here with you.”

The Othâkîwa immortal’s lips twitched into a smile, “I know, don’t worry.” He gazed at Billy, “It’s funny how some things stay with you. After all this time, you wouldn’t think it would bother me.”

“You are a brave man, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak,” Billy said softly. Black Hawk laughed quietly, “Thank you, my love.”

They both stared at each other. “So, what do you want to do now?” Billy asked, gently tracing one of Black Hawk’s intricate tattoos with his finger.

Black Hawk pulled the outlaw into his arms. “Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” he whispered. Billy chuckled, “Yeah, I do.”

The Othâkîwa immortal planted a kiss on Billy’s forehead, then got up from the couch.

“Which one do you want to watch?” Black Hawk asked, looking through their VHS collection.

Billy chuckled. “ _I have been, and always shall be, your friend,_ ” he quoted.

“Ouch, good choice,” his partner grinned, selecting the movie from the pile. He turned on the television, “Do you want anything before I sit down?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind somethin’ to eat,” Billy said, laying across the couch, “I’m kinda hungry.”

“You wouldn’t be hungry if you had eaten lunch with me earlier,” Black Hawk replied. The outlaw pouted, “I was busy-”

“-playing with your car while you were supposed to be resting?” Black Hawk questioned, putting his hands on his hips. Billy’s expression answered for him. The Othâkîwa immortal shook his head, “How did you ever survive without me? I don’t think you would get anything done if I wasn’t here.”

The outlaw grinned, “You would be the best boyfriend ever if you let me eat ice cream for dinner.”

Black Hawk groaned, “ _No_ , Billy. Last time we did that you were sick all night.”

“I remember _you_ being the one that got sick,” Billy said, throwing a pillow at the other man. Black Hawk caught it easily. “Hey!” Billy exclaimed, jumping up from the couch, “Give that back!”

Grinning, Black Hawk raised the pillow above Billy’s head so he couldn’t get to it. The outlaw crossed his arms, “You are a dick sometimes, you know that?”

Black Hawk dropped the pillow on Billy, who immediately started laughing. Sitting back down on the couch, Billy put his feet up on the coffee table, and gazed at his partner.

“ _K_ _etepâshi_?” Billy asked softly. Black Hawk knelt beside him, his fingers lightly brushing against the outlaw’s face, “You know the answer to that question will always be the same, my love.” He pressed his lips to Billy’s, gently caressing his chest. Billy shivered at the touch, his hands on Black Hawk’s waist as the other immortal leaned into the embrace.

When Black Hawk broke away from the kiss, he rested his forehead against Billy’s.

“You still haven’t told me what you want for dinner,” he whispered. Billy sighed, “I can’t believe that you are gonna force me to make a decision about something.”

Black Hawk looked at him for a moment, then a grin spread across his face, “You know, I think we _do_ have a tub of ice cream in the freezer.”

“Oh my god, I love you so much,” Billy said. Black Hawk laughed, “But tomorrow I get to choose all of your meals.”

“That’s fine with me,” the outlaw smiled. Black Hawk got up, his hands lingering on Billy’s skin for a second longer, their auras flickering red and green.

“Also, I didn’t do the dishes earlier, so we have to share a spoon,” Black Hawk called back as he left the room.

Billy waited for his partner to return, looking at the television screen. The concept of a movie still seemed so strange to the young immortal. It didn’t feel like it was that long ago that Billy had first heard of the idea of a motion picture. And he had been even more shocked to learn that there were people who would pay money to watch a bad reenactment of his own mortal life. Him and Black Hawk had gone to see one of them for fun, but watching the events that had led to his ‘death’ had caused Billy to have a panic attack in the middle of the theatre. Black Hawk had quickly removed him from the situation, but the stress made the outlaw wary of going to see movies in public. He preferred to wait, and watch them at home with his partner.

“What’s that look for?” Black Hawk said, walking over to Billy. The outlaw blinked, his thoughts coming back to the present day, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He noticed the bowl in Black Hawk’s hands, and smiled.

“What flavour is it?” Billy asked, as Black Hawk sat beside him.

“Strawberry, of course,” the Othâkîwa immortal replied. Billy let Black Hawk feed him a spoonful of ice cream.

“Why do you only ever buy boring flavours?” he complained, as Black Hawk took a bite. “It’s not boring, it’s a classic,” Black Hawk said. Billy leaned over as his partner gave him another spoonful.

“Are you ready to start the movie?” Black Hawk asked.

Billy looked at him, “Do you want me to go put a shirt on first?” Black Hawk shrugged, “You can if you want to.”

“You don’t mind me lounging around topless?”

“Well, I’ve barely ever seen you without a shirt or a binder on, so it’s nice to see you so comfortable with yourself,” Black Hawk said, smiling at Billy.

The outlaw grinned, “You’re the only person I ever let see me without one.” Even then, it had only been if Black Hawk had to help him with injuries after a battle. “I can understand why,” Black Hawk said, “Or at least, I know why it was important to you.”

Billy snuggled closer to him, “I’m sorry that I’ve been such an inconvenience. You’ve had to work around all of my crap throughout our relationship. I hope that isn’t gonna be as big of a problem for you anymore.”

“It wasn’t a problem before, love.”

The outlaw looked up at him, “Are you trying to make me cry again? Because if you keep being so ridiculously nice to me, I’m gonna do it.”

Black Hawk laughed, “I’m just speaking the truth.”

“No, stop it!” Billy said, smiling. His partner pressed his lips to Billy’s. “I love everything about you, William. Everything,” Black Hawk murmured, “There is nothing that I want more than to see you happy.” Billy blushed, “I am happy, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak. Very happy.”

“Plus, you are healing really well,” Black Hawk remarked, glancing at Billy’s chest.

“Luckily I have a good doctor looking after me,” the outlaw said, kissing Black Hawk on the cheek. The Othâkîwa immortal laughed, “But I didn’t do anything!”

“I mean, without you I probably would’ve tried movin’ around a lot sooner, so you kept me from messing anything up,” Billy smiled. Standing, he put a hand on Black Hawk’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna put a shirt on. Don’t want to spoil you with the view,” Billy said, winking. Black Hawk rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to respond to that.”

“Too late, you just did,” Billy grinned, leaning down to kiss his partner’s head.

“Just remember to pick one that buttons up,” Black Hawk said, “And if you need help, let me know.”

Billy nodded, and walked into their bedroom. He selected a white shirt, tie-dyed with pale shades of blue and pink, and carefully slid it on. Leaving it unbuttoned, he returned to the living room.

“You are just showing off now,” Black Hawk said, unable to hide a smile. “Is it too much?” the outlaw asked, suddenly feeling a bit shy. The Othâkîwa immortal gazed at his partner, his expression soft.

“Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak?” Billy said.

Black Hawk wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist, pulling the outlaw closer to him. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing Billy’s chest gently.

“I love you too,” Billy murmured. Black Hawk buttoned the other man’s shirt, then took Billy’s hands, “I’m so happy for you.” The outlaw smiled, “Thank you.”

“Do you still want to watch the movie?” Black Hawk asked. “Of course!” Billy said, sitting down on his partner’s lap. Black Hawk turned the movie on as the outlaw cuddled up to him.

The two immortal’s snuggled together on the couch. Billy absentmindedly twirled a strand of Black Hawk’s hair between his fingers. He stared up at the other man, taking in every detail of Black Hawk’s face. Billy had never thought that he would be able to do this, to live the way he wanted to, with the man that he loved. But his immortality had granted him some small gifts, and this was one of them.

Looking back at the screen, Billy watched the movie. He had lost count of how many times they had seen it; they could even reenact some of the scenes from memory.

“You know, sometimes I think I might be jealous of the way you look at Mr. Spock,” Billy teased, poking Black Hawk in the ribs.

“Oh shut up,” the other immortal grinned, hitting the outlaw with a pillow.

Billy snuggled closer to Black Hawk, causing his partner to have to wrap his legs around Billy’s body for comfort.

“This is really nice,” Billy murmured. Black Hawk hummed in agreement. Glancing at the other man, Billy smiled, “I like only wearing one layer of clothes on my chest, it was always so sweaty before.”

“Gross!” Black Hawk laughed. He hit Billy with the pillow again, as the outlaw shrieked with laughter.

Settling down again, they continued watching the movie.

“Is there anything else that you need?” Black Hawk asked, stroking his partner’s hair thoughtfully.

Billy closed his eyes, “Let’s see. I’m finally starting to feel comfortable in my body, I’m dating the love of my life, and there hasn’t been a disastrous mission in-” He paused.

“-in exactly seven years this month,” Black Hawk finished. Billy looked up at him, “You’ve been keeping track?”

“Of course I have,” the Othâkîwa immortal said, hugging Billy tighter. “That one was my fault,” the outlaw muttered. Most of their failed missions had been. Black Hawk tended to stay on track, while Billy was prone to distraction. “You can’t blame yourself for everything that goes wrong,” Black Hawk said softly, kissing his partner on the cheek. “Quetzalcoatl sure did,” Billy said bitterly, grimacing at the memory.

“Hey,” Black Hawk said sharply, “We aren’t going to talk about Quetzalcoatl right now. This is supposed to be a happy day, remember?”

“I know,” Billy sighed, burying his face in Black Hawk’s shoulder. They held each other in a silent embrace, not wanting to let go.

As the movie went on, Billy relaxed again, feeling his partner’s arms around him.

“Wait, I just realized what we are missing!” Black Hawk exclaimed suddenly, “Popcorn!”

Billy laughed, “I think it’s too late for that, love.”

“It’s never too late for popcorn.”

The outlaw smiled, “Well, I’m not moving, so unless you are gonna carry me around the house, you’ll have to wait.”

“Jerk,” Black Hawk grinned. Billy reached up, and pulled his partner down into a kiss.

“Do you think this gets you out of trouble?” Black Hawk murmured, as Billy planted a series of kisses down his neck and collarbone, tugging his partner’s shirt open to reveal more skin. “It usually works pretty well,” Billy whispered, his voice sending a thrill through Black Hawk’s body. “You make a good point,” he said, smiling at the outlaw.

They snuggled up to each other, in a familiar and comforting embrace.

“Thank you for everything you have done for me,” Billy said quietly.

Black Hawk wrapped his arms around his partner, “I would do anything to make you happy, Billy.”

The other immortal smiled, “I _am_ happy, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak. I am so, so happy.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Black Hawk said, kissing the outlaw once more.

“Now lay back down, you are missing the best part of the movie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! It was pretty self-indulgent for me to write, lol, so it felt really good to finish it.


End file.
